<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There's beautiful and then there's you by cherylserpentine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041795">There's beautiful and then there's you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherylserpentine/pseuds/cherylserpentine'>cherylserpentine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:27:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherylserpentine/pseuds/cherylserpentine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Toni convinces Cheryl to fake date her but things don't go as planned<br/>--------------------------------------------------------------<br/>basically a fake dating au</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There's beautiful and then there's you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Date me,blossom”<br/>
“And why,pray tell,would I do that?”</p><p>Toni hunched over her chair lazily,hands pressed to her own cheeks,looking at Cheryl with her puppy pleading eyes.</p><p>“Cmon Blossom,it’s a win-win situation,the bulldogs will lay off the serpents and you can run for Prom Queen.”</p><p>“What makes you think I don’t already have an eligible bachelor?” It’s her turn to look at Toni with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“To piss off mommy dearest?”</p><p>“I’m listening…”</p><p>That’s exactly how they found themselves the next day.Well,not how Cheryl expected it to be.<br/>
She just finished her usual morning routine and was about to put on her iconic maple red lipstick when she heard the ridiculously loud rumbling.</p><p>“What the fuck-” Cheryl lets out a frustrated sigh and tried to wipe the excess lipstick on her face whilst looking out the window.</p><p>Her frown deepened when she looked out the window.<br/>
A very smug looking Toni Fucking Topaz waving over at her.</p><p>“What are you doing here?!” Cheryl whispered harshly.</p><p>“We’re taking my bike,mon amour” Toni replied mockingly,snickering in the process.</p><p>“I am NOT getting on that death trap”</p><p>“Yeah sure i’ll call my fucking flying horse-”</p><p>“Ughh you’re insufferable Topaz,give me a minute.”</p><p>She immediately grabbed her drawstring bag and made her way to the smirking leather clad pink haired serpent.</p><p>“I do know how to put on a helmet Antoinette.”</p><p>“I just want to practice this girlfriend thing,babe”</p><p>Once the clicking sound could be heard,Toni gave a small tap on the helmet,admiring the cuteness.She was allowed to look,Cheryl is her girlfriend right? She then helped Cheryl onto the bike slowly after a few attempts and frustrated whining of the red head.<br/>
She guided Cheryl’s arms around her waist and gave one more nod before driving off.</p><p>“Remind me to never get on that thing again.You ruined my hair”</p><p>“You were really cute-”</p><p>“Well what do we have here,a change of heart Cheryl?”</p><p>As if unrehearsed,i mean,it was unrehearsed,Cheryl easily looped her arm around Toni’s practically side hugging her</p><p>“Oh hey ronnie!!” Toni purposely called her over.</p><p>“I’ll make your life a living hell when we’re done Topaz.” Cheryl huffed hiding her face into her shoulder.<br/>
Toni chuckled when Betty and Kevin joined in on the conversation,squealing.</p><p>“Oh my god when did this happen?!!”</p><p>“I knew Choni was going to happen!!”</p><p>“Little Cherry Bombshell finally made her move huh?” Betty looked at her cousin knowingly.</p><p>Before Cheryl could retort despite her cheeks heating up and the tint of pink that was obvious on her ivory skin,Toni beat her to it.</p><p>“Umm I obviously made the first move,Lodge” Toni said,fake offence and pointing to herself.</p><p>They all talked while walking to the student lounge,Cheryl spilling out when they started dating and the little moments like it were second nature.Toni just gazed at Cheryl in awe every time she saw her honey brown eyes light up talking about a moment that never happened between them.God this girl is beautiful.</p><p>The day went by pretty quickly.Too quickly for Toni’s liking.The hand holding and of course that one kiss.Toni threw her serpent jacket onto the sofa and shuffled to the mirror in her bedroom,touching her lips,feeling the ghost of Cheryl’s lips on hers during lunch.</p><p>Cheryl and Toni decided that they would sit with their own groups to take it easy or ‘tease the relationship’ as Cheryl said.<br/>
Toni complied because,it’s Cheryl?</p><p>“Really,Toni? Cheryl Blossom?” Jughead criticised.<br/>
“Yeah is there a problem,Mr Northside-Southside?”</p><p>“Please,Toni is this some kind of sick bet? Cheryl literally wanted our heads on sticks two weeks ago.”</p><p>“Jones,you’re dating the literal princess of Northie” Fangs pointed out.</p><p>“Where she’s from doesn’t make me love her less,Jughead.You know this first hand” Toni defended Cheryl.</p><p>“Then go and kiss her now.”</p><p>Toni stood rooted to the spot.Fuck.</p><p>“She doesn’t have to prove shit to you,Jones”Sweet Pea spoke up.</p><p>“No,i’ll do it.”</p><p>Toni walked towards the red head’s table receiving some ‘ooo’s and ‘aaa’s from Kevin and Veronica. Sensing Toni’s presence behind her,Cheryl turned around and stood up.</p><p>“Oh hey babe-”</p><p>Cheryl was silenced by Toni’s lips moving against hers,rhythmically.After the initial shock,Cheryl returned the kiss with her hands settling around Toni’s neck.</p><p>Cheryl couldn’t sleep.This was quite unlikely for her considering her mother having her ‘clients’ over and Cheryl still sleeping like a baby.However,tonight,she had a certain pink haired serpent in her mind.She felt restless.How Toni’s lips perfectly fit hers like a puzzle piece.</p><p>Fuck it.Cheryl thought as she walked around the room and taking her coat,still in her sleepwear.She didn’t know where she was going to take herself but she was about to follow her heart,as cliche as that might sound.</p><p>Much to her surprise,she found herself on the southside of town,seeking out Toni Topaz.Who is she kidding,she’s at her front door step.</p><p>The second she plucked up the courage to knock,the serpent opened the door,fully dressed.</p><p>‘“Oh Cheryl,i was about to go see you actually”<br/>
“Uhh do you wanna come in?”<br/>
“Ummm sure” Cheryl murmured.</p><p>They found themselves leaning against each other on Toni’s beat up sofa.Toni looking at the clock as the seconds go by and Cheryl with her face nestled in Toni’s neck.</p><p>“Hey uhh Cher?”Toni asked carefully.<br/>
“Mmm yeah?”Cheryl mumbled.<br/>
“Do you want to uhh maybe be my girlfriend?”</p><p>Cheryl peeked her head from Toni’s neck with a small smile on her face nodding tiredly.Toni followed suit and pulled Cheryl into her lap,kissing her forehead lovingly with Cheryl cuddling her for the rest of the night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>